The Unexpected 2Connor's turn
by gurl3677
Summary: Connor and Romeo have to return to American after someone calls out the Saints again. An old flame reappears in Connor's life but is she the same girl he used to know? Connor/OC Murphy/OC Please read The Unexpected to understand this story, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review! Please read The Unexpected to understand this story*_

Jillian rolled over onto her right side and reached across the bed for Murphy. When her hand hit only the bed, she opened her eyes with a frown. She sighed and sat up. She hadn't heard the baby crying. She turned over and picked up the monitor. She listened closely, thinking that maybe Murphy had gone in there to check on her but all she heard was the baby's soft, even breathing. She stood up and walked around the bed to the door. She opened it up slightly but stopped when she heard Murphy and Connor talking.

" You know I can't go with you." Murphy said.

" I'm not asking you too. You need to stay with Jill and the babes." Connor said.

" I'll have Jilly set up email accounts so we can stay in contact with you."

" I need to call Doc." Connor said.

" When are you leaving?" Murphy asked.

" As soon as I get a hold of Doc and the boys." He said. Jillian frowned but closed the door. She moved back to the bed and sat down on Murphy's side. It didn't take long before she heard Murphy's steps moving up the stairs. When he opened the door, he jumped at the sight of her.

" Where is Connor going?" She asked. Murphy frowned but walked into their room and closed the door.

" Back to America. There was a murder set up to look as if we did it." He said. He started towards the bed, sitting down beside her.

" Are you going?" She asked.

" No, Lass. Only him and Rome." Jillian sighed and turned around she crawled across their bed to her side as Murphy moved. They slipped under the blankets and snuggled up together.

" Are you okay with that?" She asked. She was laying on her left side with Murphy against her back.

" I'm worried about him but I can't leave. That isn't my life anymore." Murphy said. " I can't put myself at risk like that now. My place is here with you and our babes." He kissed the back of her neck.

" When is he leaving?" Jillian asked.

" As soon as he can." Murphy asked.

Connor sighed and dialed up Doc's number through his cell phone. The charge was going to be huge but they didn't worry about money. They had enough money to last them for years. He didn't want to leave his family but he knew he had to go. The murder was someone calling out to them and if Connor didn't answer another murder would happen, he was sure of it.

" Doc?" Connor asked into the phone when the old man answered.

XXXXXX

" Lad, we need to talk." Connor said to Liam as he pitched the ball to his nephew.

" About what?" Liam asked, catching the baseball easily.

" I'm leaving. I'm heading back to America for a while. I need to know you are going to help your Da with your Ma and the babe." Connor said. Liam smiled and threw the ball back to his uncle. Connor and Murphy treated him like he was a grown up instead of him only being eleven. Liam had shot up since they moved to Ireland, 18 months beforehand. He was looking more and more like his dad every day.

" Sure thing, Uncle Conn." He said. Connor nodded.

" You're a good Lad. I love you." He said. Liam smiled.

" I love you, too. I want to talk to you about something." He said, catching the ball Connor threw it again.

" About what?" He asked. Liam just started to smile more as a blush went over his cheeks. Connor put his hands on his hips. " Already?" He asked, knowing that smile and blush could only come from one thing. "What is this lass' name?" Liam laughed.

" Maria. She just turned twelve."

" An older woman? Good for you." Connor said, getting ready to catch the baseball. He wasn't surprised. Both he and Murphy had became girl crazy about the same age as Liam.

" Don't tell Ma, please. She'll just embarrass me and start asking questions about her." Liam begged.

" Have you told your Da?" Connor asked.

" He'll tell Ma. He tells her everything." Liam whined.

" As he should, Lad. A man tells his woman everything." Connor said.

" Aye but I don't want her to know about Maria, not yet." Liam said.

" Then tell him that." The two fell quiet as they tossed the ball back and forth. The only sounds to be heard was the ball hitting their gloves until the door to the cabin opened and Murphy strolled out.

" Hey." He said, casually walking over to his brother and son with his daughter in his arms.

" Your boy has something to tell you. You better keep it quiet from your lass." Connor said, cocking his arm back to throw the ball.

" Shit." Murphy muttered, stopped at their sides but in the middle of Connor and Liam. " What's her name?" Liam blushed again but started to smile.

" Maria." He said, catching the baseball.

" She's twelve." Connor said with his eye brows raised. Murphy looked back at his son as he bounced his daughter lightly.

" Is she beautiful?" Murphy asked as the door to the cabin opened again. All the three stopped talking. Liam looked panicked for a few seconds as he tossed the ball back to Connor.

" Is she okay?" Jillian called out.

" Aye." Murphy called out.

" I'll just be in the back hanging up the clothes." She said. Murphy smiled and nodded.

" Alright, Lass." He said. Liam didn't even turn around as Jillian walked around the house. He knew his face was bright red. Murphy nodded and looked back to him. " She's gone." Liam sighed as his shoulders fell. " Why don't you want your Ma to know?"

" Because then she will want to know what she looks like. She will want me to point her out when she takes me to school." Liam whined.

" We want to know what she looks like." Connor said, tossing the ball back.

" She's beautiful." Liam said with a smile.

" Does she look like your Ma?" Murphy asked, turning Lillie around to kiss her cheek.

" Yuck! No, Da!" Liam explained with a frown.

" Than she's not beautiful." Murphy said.

" What's this lass' last name?" Connor asked.

" McClinton." Murphy paled as Connor started to smirk. Liam looked from his uncle to his dad. " What?"

" Well, your da here dated a Mary McClinton and broke the poor lass' heart. Her brother threaten to beat his ass." Connor said.

" Da!" Liam explained but Murphy just shrugged. " When?"

" About seventeen years ago, before I met your Ma and we left for America the first time. What is her Da's name?"

" I don't know." Liam said.

" Well, Lad, if his name ends up being Ian then you better tell him your last name is Winters instead of MacManus." Connor said with a grin.

After they moved back to Ireland, Jillian had submitted paperwork to change Liam's last name. She dropped the Winters and had Murphy placed on the birth certificate. Liam's name was legally Liam Murphy MacManus. Murphy had beamed with pride when they received the new birth certificate and the paperwork that stated Liam's new name.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! *_

Everyone went to the dock when it was time for Connor and Romeo to return back to America. Liam hadn't been told the completely reason they had to leave, just that they had some loose ends to clean up. Liam was smart enough to know what that meant. Every one was tense and nervous. They all understood what could happen if Connor was caught. He and Murphy were wanted men in America.

" Give me that lil lass." Connor said with a grin as he reached for the baby. Jillian smiled and handed Lillie over to him. The baby grinned and cooed as he held her up in the air. He brought her down to him and blew raspberries against her exposed belly, making the baby burst into laughter as she clapped her hands. Jillian smiled but moved to speak quietly to Romeo. " Hey Murph, you think if I did this to Jillian she'd laugh like that or moan like crazy then let me bone her?" Connor whispered to his brother.

" Just because you are taking off to America doesn't mean I won't punch you out. You don't have to be awake for the trip." Murphy said, making Connor laugh while he hugged Lillie who started to chew on her hand.

" Uncle Connor is going to miss you, my lil Lass." He said. He nestled his face against the baby's as Liam joined his uncle and dad. Murphy threw his arm around his son's shoulder. Connor kissed her cheek then handed her over to Murphy. He grabbed Liam's shoulder and yanked him hard. Liam laughed and hugged his uncle. " Get that lass' number then email me." He said, squeezing his nephew hard.

" Okay. Be careful." Liam said.

" Always am, lil man." He said, releasing the boy. Murphy and Liam moved over to speak with Romeo as Jillian came to Connor.

" Please come back home to us alive and well." She said.

" Keep our man in line." Connor said. Jillian smiled then moved in and hugged Connor tightly. He smiled and squeezed her.

" And just so you know I would neither giggle or moan if you gave my stomach raspberries. I'd punch you because there is no reason your head should be that far down me." She whispered into his ear. Connor burst into laughter as they pulled away. Jillian was smiling at how much he was blushing.

" So you heard that?" He asked.

" I have heard every one of your sexual comments." She said. " I don't think I will miss you pretending to hold my hips from behind while pumping your hips like you're fucking me." Connor started to rub the back of his neck as his blush deepen.

" I didn't think you knew about that." He said, still laughing.

" How could I miss the murderous look in Murph's eyes and the smirk on your face. Fucking pervert." She said.

There was another round of hugs for everyone again. When Murphy and Connor hugged, they whispered to each other in German. Jillian took Liam and Lillie back to the car to give the brothers some privacy. While Murphy knew he couldn't leave with Connor, it didn't stop him from feeling nervous and upset. He trusted Romeo but he also felt that no one would have Connor's back like Murphy would.

When they pulled apart, Murphy stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way back to his family. Connor and Romeo boarded the ship but stayed on the deck to watch them as long as they could. Murphy reached out and took Lillie from Jillian. He turned to face the ship then kissed his baby on the cheek. He held her close to him at the same time he felt Liam touch his arm and Jillian cuddle him.

" I love you." Murphy said to his family.

" We love you, Da." Liam said quietly, resting his head on his sister's back. Jillian slipped her arm around Murphy's waist. She turned and stepped up.

" I have a little something for you tonight that might cheer you up." She whispered into his ear. Murphy smiled and looked at her. He kissed her lightly and put his free arm around her shoulders. He pulled his wife into his chest.

Connor stood with his arms crossed over his chest while he watched the dock slowly disappear. Romeo had taken their bags down to the small room they were going to be staying in. He knew Connor needed some time to himself. This was to be the first mission he would do without his brother beside him. It was bittersweet moment for him. He knew from the moment he received the phone call that he and Romeo would be going it without Murphy. There was no way he would allowed his brother to come with him. Murphy had bigger responsibilities then taking care of the mob. There was no way Connor could have taken Murphy away from Jillian and their children. Murphy had walked away from her once and it had almost killed him. He couldn't have done it twice.

XXXXXX

Once Romeo and Connor had settled into the small apartment above Doc's bar. He sat down at the computer Doc had gotten and logged into the email address Jillian had sent up for him. The first email he saw was from Liam. Connor smiled and opened it up quickly. Jillian had spent almost an hour showing the boys had to check their emails, reply and send them.

Hey Uncle Connor

So I asked Maria for her number and she gave it to me! Now what?

I love you, Liam

Lad,

Now you call her.

I love you, Uncle Connor

Connor shook his head and laughed. He moved to the next email and opened it up. It was filled with pictures Jillian had sent him of the family. There were pictures of Lillie and Connor, Liam and Connor, Murphy and Connor and Jillian and him. He smiled as he moved through the pictures, loving that he had agreed to the email.

Jillian,

Please give my babe a kiss and remind her that Uncle Connor loves her. Romeo and I have settled into Doc's with no problem. Hug my nephew and punch my brother. Tell him I will email him when I have something to tell him.

I love you, Connor.

He closed the computer down and sat back with a sigh. The trip had been long and boring. He was tired but Doc had closed the bar down and he was more ready to drink then he was to sleep. He had contacted Duffy and Dolly to tell them they were there, emailed his family and was finally ready to throw back some shots.

" You coming down?" Romeo asked as he popped into Connor's room. Connor stretched and stood up.

" Let's get drunk and relax." He said with a grin.

Dolly had secured disguises for them to wear when they went out. There were contacts that would change the color of their eyes, fake beards and hats. The disguises were nothing new to Connor. He and Murphy had worn a few on their last trip to America, the one that had earned Murphy a new family. Connor shook his head to clear it. He could have had a chance at what Murphy had but he had freaked and pushed the girl away from him.

He refused to think of Alexis. He just wasn't going to let himself think about her for once. They had been apart almost fifteen years. There was no way she was still single. She was the reason Murphy had met Jillian. The girls had been friends when Connor started dating her. Alexis introduced Jillian to Murphy. The four of them had gotten along well but then Connor and Murphy started doing their saint work. Alexis also started to getting clinging with him. Connor had panicked and picked fights with her until she broke up with him. Connor had then thrown himself into different girls and different one night stands.

Murphy was getting close with Jillian even though he continued to say they were just friends. Connor had found out what they were doing by accident. He had walked in on them one night. Murphy had been laying on his bed on the floor with Jillian riding the hell out of him. Connor had called his brother and said he was going home with Alexis but they had gotten into a fight. Connor decided to call it a night and went home.

When he walked into their small apartment, Murphy sat up, grabbed Jillian and flipped them over. He had been sweating and swearing as he and Jillian tried to cover her. Connor had thrown his hands up to shield his eyes and the yelling began. Murphy was demanding to know why he was home. Jillian was asking were her clothes where and Connor had started laughing. After that night, they never went back to Murphy 's and Connor's place. They kept their sex to her place. Things had been weird between the three of them for a while. But it didn't take long before things went back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! Is no one reading this?*_

The next day Connor and Romeo had spend with Duffy and Dolly. They went over the crime scene photos and read police reports. Connor was completely sure someone was trying to set them up. Someone was, once again, calling them out of hiding. He would figure out who, kill them, then return home. That was the plan anyway. It worked in the movies so Connor figured it would work for him.

Uncle Connor,

I couldn't call her but guess what! She came over to me at lunch and sat down beside me! I still haven't told Ma but neither has Da. Maria wants to go to the movies with our friends so we are going on Friday. Should I try and hold her hand?

I love you, Liam

Liam,

If she sits with you at the movies then yeah, hold her hand. Tell your Ma, she won't embarrass you. Your Ma is a smart woman.

I love you, Uncle Connor

Connor,

Today Lillie said Da! Murphy was so excited! I bundled her up and took her to the fields for lunch. Murphy rode up to us and as soon as she saw him she just blurted it out. Murphy's mouth dropped open. Lillie seemed just as excited as he was. I hope things are going well. Her birthday will be in three months and we are hoping you will be back with us.

I love you, Jillian

Jilly,

I am sad I missed her first words. I'm sure Murph was on cloud nine. You should try and record it then email it to me. I'd love to hear her little coos. I miss those the most I think. I am working hard so I can be there for her on the birthday. Tell Murph I will be emailing him soon with some information.

I love you, Connor

He shut down the computer and leaned back as he looked at the clock. The bar won't be closed for another three hours but he couldn't wait. He needed a drink. He and Romeo were going to set out the next day to gather more information so that night, he was just going to drink. He pushed himself up and dressed in his disguised. He sighed and shook his head at himself. His eyes burned a little from the brown contacts. He blinked a few times then walked out of the apartment.

He had been sitting at the bar for an hour with Romeo. Doc had been shooting them looks but no one seemed to notice them. Some one sat down on his right, bumping his shoulder. Connor looked towards his right but the blond woman wasn't facing him. She seemed to be looking for someone. He sighed and looked back to the bar.

" Doc, whiskey, please." Connor asked, pushing his glass forward. This was it. This was his last trip to America. He found he really missed his niece and nephew. He was going to go home, find a lass of his own and start a family.

" Connor MacManus." A blast from his past slammed into him and made Connor turn back to his right. The blond woman sitting beside him was none other then Alexis. " What the hell are you wearing?" She asked.

" How did you know it was me?" Connor asked.

" I'd know your voice anywhere." She snapped.

" Well keep yours down. I'm not trying to let everyone know who I am." He snapped back. She looked around then leaned into him.

" What the hell are you doing here and where the hell is Jillian?" She whispered. Connor shook his head.

" Jillian who?" He asked. Alexia frowned.

" Don't play stupid with me, it never worked with you. You think I don't know you know where she is?" She asked.

" Why would I? It's been almost 12 years since I was here." Connor said.

" Oh please, Connor! I'm not stupid! You and I break up but Jillian continues to disappear forever. She would get a phone call, make up a lame excuse and take off. You and your brother disappear after your big scene at the court house and nine months later Jillian pops out a kid that looks like Murphy. She tried to tell me she didn't know who Liam's father was but she wasn't the type to sleep around. The bigger Liam got the more you could see MacManus in him then one day, she announces they are moving to Ireland. Come on!" Alexis snapped, making Connor frown.

" Okay, okay! Just keep your voice down!" Connor said, looking around the quickly. " Murphy is Liam's dad, you're right. We went back to Ireland and didn't know she was pregnant. We came back almost two years ago. Murph looked her up, we found out about Liam and brought them back home to Ireland. She and Murphy are married now and they have a little girl who's getting ready to turn a year old soon." To Connor's surprise a faraway look passed over her face.

" She had another baby?" She asked quietly.

" Aye." He said. He hadn't known that Alexis and Jillian had stayed friends.

" What is her name?" Alexis asked.

" Lillian. Lillian Ivy." Alexis smiled.

" Ivy is her mother's name." She said. Connor nodded.

" Aye." He said. She shook her head and the soft look that had come over her face was gone.

" So what are you doing here?" She asked with a frown.

" Can't a fella just come back every once in a while?" He asked with a smile.

" No." Alexis said simply, making his smile fade. Conner turned towards the bar and frowned, making Alexis sigh. " Connor, come on. We used to be close." He brought his left arm up and let his elbow come to rest against the top of the bar. He rested his head in his hand as he looked at her.

" Aye and we used to sleep together too." He said. " You care to start that up again? Your fella could use a good roll around in the bed." She frowned hard.

" No." She said quickly as she shook her head. Connor dropped his arm and started to laugh.

" Don't act like you didn't like it, Love. I seem to remember a time when you begged me to never stop fucking you." Alexis sat up straight as she blushed deeply.

" I never begged you." She said, knowing he was completely right. Connor grinned and leaned forward.

" You did. I had my mouth right here," He lightly touched the center of her neck where she was hyper sensitive. She held her breath, making his grin grow. " and you were pressed against the wall of your apartment with your legs tight around my waist while I was stroking that sweet spot inside you." He had dropped his voice so only Alexis' could hear him. He turned towards her and moved into her. His scent came over her right away. It was a spicy smell she had never forgotten. " And you," He dipped his head down so his lips were against her ear. " were panting and making me feel good. When you started to cum, you begged me to never stop fucking you. Your voice alone made me cum hard." He pressed his lips against her skin, right under her ear. Alexis whined, making his chuckle. She shook her head and pushed against him hard.

" Get away from me!" She snapped.

" I see you still like that." He said. Alexis jumped up and pushed him again.

" Fuck you!" She said before she turned and walked away from him. Connor shook his head and watched as she hurried out of the bar.

Jilly,

You will never guess who I ran into tonight. Alexis. She came to Doc's. She looks good. I didn't know you guys stayed friends. Kiss that lil lass for me.

Connor

XXXXXX

Murphy rocked Lillie in his arms as she drank her bottle. He was smiling down at her and talking. Every so often the baby would smile up at him, allowing the formula to ran down her cheeks. He would laugh and wipe up the mess as she started to drink again. Jillian was sitting at the computer reading Connor's email.

" Holy shit, Murph! You will never guess who he ran in too." She said.

" Who's that, Lass?" He asked, looking up at her back as he stood up.

" Alexis!" She explained.

" Now where did he meet her?"

" Doc's." She said. Lillie took a hold of her bottle as he came up to Jillian.

" Did you stay in contact with her?" Murphy asked, scanning the email quickly.

" Off and on. After everyone found out I was pregnant she started grilling me about who Liam's dad was. I tried to tell her that I didn't know who, I told her that I had had a couple of one night stands..."

" Which she didn't believe because you didn't do one night stands." Murphy filled in as Jillian turned to face him.

" Right. She kept saying over and over again the baby was yours. After Liam was born it only got worst because he looked so much like you from the start." Jillian said. Lillie kicked her legs as her mother reached for her. " I think she got mad because I won't say he was yours. Over the years it just got harder and harder for me to deny it so we stopped talking." Murphy handed Lillie down as he and Jillian started to switch places.

" He's a MacManus through and through." Murphy confirmed.

" Alexis and I would see each other in passing. She saw Liam off and on. I never told her his middle names but I think naming him Liam really confirmed it for her. I mean, I picked it because it's an irish name. I think it hurt her feelings that I won't tell her about you." She said.

" Show me how to answer him, Lass."

" Do you want to log in under your email or do you want to just use mine?" She asked.

" Yours. I'm not going to ask anything about the murders so yours is fine." He said. She smiled and leaned over him, quickly showing him again how to respond and send the email out before she kissed the top of his head and headed to Lillie's room.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review!*_

Connor,

It's Murphy. Trying to rekindle things with the lass? Can't image she'd still want you. The older you get the uglier you get. If she wants you, you better take it. Who knows when you will get another chance at getting laid.

Fuck you, Murphy.

Murph,

Nice try. You know the lasses always preferred me to you so stop fucking around. Just because you are finally getting some ass every night now doesn't mean you get to act cocky. I ask myself every day, 'Why the hell is Jillian laying with the ugliest of the twins? ' You know, if you let me have one night with her I bet I could steal her away from you. She has no idea she picked the bad twin. Jilly, love, I know you are reading this so know this, you let me have my way with you one time and you will drop Murph like the piece of shit he is.

Kiss the babe and hug the lad for me

I love you, Jillian. Fuck you, Murphy.

Connor

XXXXXX

" Connor!" Doc yelled as the door to the apartment burst open. Connor twisted around in his seat with his gun up and aimed as Alexis came through the door with Doc hot on her heels. " I tried to stop her." He said. Connor sighed and put his gun down.

" It's okay, Doc. She's fine." He said, running his hand through his hair. " You can go back downstairs." Doc shot her a look before he left the apartment and shut the door. " What can I do for you, Love?" He asked. Alexis frowned and shook her head.

" First, you can start by putting a fucking shirt on." She said. Connor grinned and stood up. He stretched his arms out and over his head.

" You used to prefer me shirtless." He said, smirking even more when she started to blush. " Pant-less and boxers less if I remember correctly." Alexis rolled her eyes and turned around.

" I did but that was before you got fat." She snapped. Connor's arms dropped straight to his sides.

" What?" Connor asked in disbelief as he looked down at his chest. He touched his chest and stomach. " I am not fat!"

No, he wasn't and Alexis knew it. In fact, he looked better then she remembered him looking and it was driving her insane. His chest was more defined, more built up. His stomach was tighter with his 6 pack abs showing better then they had before. His arms were toner and she couldn't stop the images of him moving over her from flowing through her mind.

" You are too." She said as she closed her eyes. " You have really let yourself go in your old age." Connor looked up at her through narrowed eyes.

" Is that so?" He asked as he stalked up to her back. " Then why can't you turn around and look at me?"

" Because you are disgusting. Put a fucking shirt on." She snapped. Connor grabbed his wife beater from the chair and slipped it over his head.

" I don't believe you, just so you know." He said. Alexis glanced behind her as his perfect stomach slipped from view. She looked straight ahead again and closed her eyes.

' Thank God.' She thought to herself. She sighed loudly then faced him.

" What is it you need from me?" Connor asked. He turned away and moved back to his chair.

" I want to see pictures of Jillian and the baby. I know you have them, I want to see them. I want to know for myself that she is okay and happy." Alexis said.

" What are you going to give me in return?" He asked with his smirk still in place.

" Not a headache. Show me the pictures." She said, coming up to his side.

" What makes you think I have them?" Connor asked. He stretched his arms again and linked his hands together behind his head.

" Because you and Murphy are family men at heart. You care about your family like no one I have ever met. I highly doubt you would leave Ireland without pictures of them." Alexis said. Connor smiled and leaned forward, letting his arms come to rest on his desk.

" I have them. Jilly sent me some." He said.

He turned on his computer and clicked right into Jillian's email. He opened her first email to him, the one with the pictures. Lillie and Connor popped up first. He was standing in their front yard, holding the baby in his arms so she was facing the camera with a wide smile. Connor was kissing her cheek and had been tickling her at the time.

" She's so beautiful." Alexis said softly.

" Aye." Connor said. " Here, Love, sit down." He said, standing up. Alexis took his seat so Connor walked over to the small dining table and grabbed another chair. He brought it back over to the desk.

" She looks like Jillian but with Murphy's eyes and the classic MacManus smile." Alexis said as she started scrolled to the next picture. Connor turned the chair backwards and straddled it as he sat down.

" Aye."

" Is she a good baby?" Alexis asked, looking through the other ones. There were a few with Murphy laying on the floor of the cabin, the baby sitting on his chest.

" She is. Calm and sweet. Her personality reminds us of Da. She is patient until she is hungry then the MacManus temper shows it's self." Connor said. Alexis switched to another picture of Murphy standing in front of the cabin with Jillian on his back. Her arms were around his neck. His head was turned and they were kissing.

" She looks happy." Alexis said.

" They are so happy it almost makes you sick." Connor muttered with a smile.

" I always knew they would be perfect together. Oh, look at Liam!" Alexis broke out into a huge smile as the lad popped onto the screen. He was standing in between Connor and Murphy in the yard. Murphy's arm was slung over his son's shoulders and all three were grinning. " He's so big!"

" Aye and becoming a lady's man already. He's a good lad, cares for his ma, adores his sister, and helps Murph and I out in the field." Connor said.

" I miss her so much sometimes." Alexis said, continuing to flip through the pictures. There were a few with Connor and Jillian hugging.

" Why did you fall apart, Love? You used to be just good friends." Connor said. He watched her expressions as she looked at the different pictures.

" When you and I broke up I sort of pulled away from her. I thought she was seeing Murphy but she won't admit it and I had my feelings hurt. I was lonely." She said without looking at him. He bend his right arm, letting his elbow rest on the top of chair and his chin come to sit on the palm of his hand. He sighed while he watched her.

" They made a good looking family." Alexis said. Connor glanced at the computer screen. Murphy had the baby sitting on his shoulders. He was holding her hands and her thighs. Jillian's left arm was around his waist and her right arm around Liam's shoulders. His arms were wrapped around her waist. " They love each other."

" Aye, Love." He said softly. " What about you?" Alexis sat up straight and frowned, looking at him then away quickly.

" What about me?" She asked.

She quickly moved to the other picture. Connor was laying on the couch with Lillie curled up against him. She was laying on her stomach on his chest. Her left hand was in a little fist, nudged up tight into his neck. Her right hand held a fist full of his shirt. Her mouth was open while she slept. One of his hands was resting on her back and his other was holding onto her legs.

" Are you apart of a good looking family?" He asked. She laughed and shook her head.

" Ah no."

" And why not? I always pictured you'd be married by now." Connor said.

When she didn't answer him, Connor reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. Alexis held her breath. Her eyes closed at the same time his fingers grazed against her skin. She tensed up but didn't move. Against his better judgement and without thinking clearly, Connor leaned forward. He let his fingers travel to the back of her neck. He brushed his knuckles against her skin.

It had been too long since Alexis had been touched by a man and even longer since she had been touched by a man like Connor MacManus. When he made contact with her, Alexis' brain shut down. His fingers intertwined gently into her hair a second before he brought his lips to her cheek. She swallowed while she waited but he didn't press them into her skin.

" Where is the man who is lucky enough to care for you?" He whispered. Alexis couldn't swallow when he was that close to her. He had always had the effect on her. She felt him tilt his head slightly as his other hand came to her chin. " Is there such a man?" He turned her face towards his a second before he kissed her.

Her lips were just as soft as Connor remembered them being. He drew her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled it until she opened for him and moaned. His tongue moved into her mouth and all his nerve endings jumped awake. Her tongue was small against his, as it always was, but perfect. It twisted around his slowly, making him groan. And it was that groan that brought her back to herself. Alexis yanked away from him so fast, Connor jumped. His eyes flew open as she stood up. Her eyes were wide and panic filled. She was shaking her head.

" What the hell are you doing?" She asked, touching her bottom lip in shock.

" I was kissing you." He said with a smirk. " Has it been so long for you that you can't remember what kissing is like?" He asked as he stood up. " Or maybe no one has been kissing you the right away." He said. He was still smirking as he started towards her. Alexis didn't move as she struggled to maintain her breathing. When he reached her, Connor's hands came up and tucked some of her hair behind her ears. " It was good between us. Remember? I'd have to say it was the best for me. Could be that good again."

" I need to go." Alexis said quickly. Her face was flush as she hurried away from him.

" Alexis, wait!" Connor called out. She shook her head without turning around. She threw open the door to the apartment and jumped to find Romeo standing in front of her. He raised one eye brow.

" Hi." He said. She glanced back at Connor before she pushed pass Romeo and almost ran away from them. " What's wrong with her?" He asked, walking in. Connor shook his head and turned away to go back to the computer.

XXXXXX

Jillian,

What did you think when you first saw Murphy again? How did it make you feel after all those years?

Connor.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review!*_

Connor,

I was stunned, shocked. I never thought I would see him again. I didn't know what to say. I had Liam to think of too. I had to think of a way to break the news to both of them. Are you okay? If this is about Alexis then I think you should know she took your break-up hard. She had real feelings for you. If you are thinking about trying to start things up with her again then it's going to be hard work. She was pretty heartbroken even though she was the one who broke up with you.

I love you, Jillian

P.S. Just so you know, I will never drop Murphy and if we had one night together, you'd lose YOUR shit, not the other way around. LOL

Connor,

It's true, if you did have a night with her, you would lose your shit. I would know, I thought I'd die and went to heaven the first time I had sex with her, it's that fucking good. You couldn't handle her.

Fuck you, Murph

XXXXXX

Murphy sat down on the porch steps and took out the smoke he had tucked behind his right ear. He sighed as he slipped it into his mouth. He flipped open the cover to his lighter and brought it to the end of the smoke. He lit up and took a deep inhale as the door to the cabin opened. A few seconds went by before a small hand came to rest on his shoulder. Jillian sat down next to him. His arms were resting on his knees. Jillian's hand came to rest against the inside of his thigh as her head went against his right arm.

" You miss him." She said.

" Aye, Lass." He said after he exhaled.

" Is it tough knowing he is doing the work without you?" Jillian asked. She lifted her head up and looked at him. Her fingers were scratching against him.

" I worry about him." Murphy said. " Romeo's a good shot..."

" But he's not you." She filled in where his voice trailed off. Murphy nodded and brought the cigarette back to his mouth. The door opened then closed again. Liam walked past Jillian and jogged down the steps. He started to pace in front of his parents.

" I have something to say." He announced suddenly. Jillian and Murphy glanced at each other before they looked back at him.

" Okay." Jillian said. Liam sighed and started to rub his chin the way Murphy did when he was thinking.

" Out with it, Lad." Murphy said. Liam dropped his hand and faced them quickly.

" I like a girl." He said. Murphy gave Jillian a side way glance. She sat up straight but didn't say anything. " Her name is Maria and she wants me to go to the movies with her and some friends on Friday." Jillian's hand had stilled on Murphy's thigh.

" The movies?" Jillian asked.

" Aye." Liam said softly. Murphy wasn't going to say anything. Liam had already come to him about the movies.

" And you want to go, I take it." She said.

" Aye, Ma." He said. " She wants me to be her boyfriend." Jillian swallowed hard but didn't say anything.

" And you told her?" Murphy helped to lead his son.

" I told her I would be." Liam said, his bright blue eyes were glued on his mother. Murphy nodded and put his smoke back into his mouth as he glanced at his wife who was strangely still beside him.

" Well, I guess that's it then." Jillian said. " Are you just going to the movies or are you guys going out to eat?"

" Just the movies." Liam said, making her nodded.

" Well take enough money to buy her ticket then." She said. Liam's face light up as he grinned. He spring forward and grabbed Jillian.

" Thanks, Ma!" He said excitedly as he hugged her tightly. Jillian patted his back. " I have to call Collin!" He said when he pulled away. He ran into their cabin. Murphy pushed the smoke from his lungs and waited for Jillian to speak.

" Why do you not seen as surprised as I am by this?" She asked, looking straight at him. Murphy laughed and snuffed out his smoke before dropping it into the coffee can sitting beside him.

" Because the lad told Connor and me about her before Connor left and Liam told me about the movies today. He told me the girl asked him to be her boyfriend." He said.

" Who is this girl?" Jillian asked.

" Well, her name is Maria McClinton and he thinks she is beautiful. She is twelve."

" I thought I had a few years before this happen." She said. Murphy smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. He tucked her into him and kissed the side of her head.

" You know, Lass, Connor had his first kiss when he was ten. I was about Liam's age when I had mine." He said.

" That doesn't make me feel better, Murph. You don't think he's going to kiss her, do you?" She asked, looking at him. Murphy laughed and nodded.

" I think so." Jillian frowned and looked away from him.

" I'm not ready for this." She said softly. " I'm not ready for girlfriends and dates and kissing."

" Get ready, Lass. She's just the first of many." Murphy said. She shook her head and didn't speak again for a few minutes. " What are you thinking, my Lass?"

" I thinking about what you did with me when we were first alone." She said, making Murphy laugh.

" The first time we were alone together I walked you home and didn't touch you. I kept my distance from you. I talked to you, made sure you got in safely and I left." He reminded her.

" Okay but what did you want to do?" Jillian asked, making Murphy laugh.

" Let's just say I won't have turned you down had you invited me into your place or in your bed and I would have been smiling the entire time." He said.

XXXXXX

Connor bent over the sink and put the first contact in. He stood up straight and blinked his eyes with a small swear. When the contact adjusted it's self, he bent back over and put in the next one. He hated wearing them but was surprised at how much they did change his face. He applied the glue to his chin first then his cheeks before putting the beard on. He flipped himself off then laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

" You ready to go, dick?" Connor called out to Romeo.

" I'm ready." Romeo said from the kitchen area. They were going to hit up the Saints' old gun dealer. Not only did he get them the best weapons, he always seemed to have inside information into all the dealings in the city.

They drove an old car Doc had, being careful to follow all the traffic laws and staying under the speed limit. As the scenery passed by Alexis took front and center stage in Connor's mind. He frowned as his drove. Her kiss had stayed burned on his lips and inside his mouth since the moment she had yanked away from him. What was it about that girl that made her continue to pop up into his mind.

At first he had thought it was because Jillian had been hanging around them, even after Connor and Alexis had broken up. He hadn't minded. He liked Jillian. He thought she was funny and she was good for Murphy. Whenever Murphy had been stressed or angry, one visit to her and he came back his normal happy self and for that, Connor had been grateful. Murphy was like a pouting baby when he was angry or stressed. He figured his thoughts stayed locked to her after they came back to America the second time was because, again, Murphy had found Jillian. She stayed with him because of Murphy's family. Now a part of him was wondering if there was another reason why.

They parked in the back of the small gun shop and walked up to the back door. Three sharp knocks, a pause, and three more knocks had always been their sign. He knew from Duffy and Doc that the Irish man still owned the shop. When the door opened, Connor and Romeo were greeted by a friendly smile and a firm handshake.

" It's good to have you back." Collin said. Connor nodded and smiled.

" Its good to be back. Do you have anything for me?" He asked.

" I have a lot. Why don't I lock up quickly? You can head down to the basement, you remember the way. We will talk while you look over my supplies." Collin said, stepping out of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

* _Please Review*_

" Where are they staying?" The man asked.

" I'm not really sure yet." She said.

" Come now, don't lie. I know you know." The man said. " You know what will happen if you lie to me. I will cut her, Alexis." Fear shot through her.

" In an apartment above the bar McGinty's. There is only one of them here. Murphy didn't come." Alexis said quickly.

" Why not?" Calvino Agostino asked.

" He has a family now." Alexis said. " Can I see my sister, please?"

" Yes." Calvino said. " Come."

The dark haired man stood up and offered his arm down to Alexis. She didn't want to touch him but knew better then to insult him. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and stood up. He led her out of his office and down the long white hallway with Alexis' heart slamming in her chest. Calvino took out a key to a door and unlocked it. Before he opened it, he squeezed Alexis' hand.

" Five minutes and I will be right here." He said. Then he opened the door and pushed Alexis in.

Alexis' sister, Andrea, was laying on the bed with her right wrist chained to the bedpost. She was laying on her right side with her eyes shut and her hair matted with sweat. Alexis rushed forward and sank to her knees at the bedside. She reached out and gently touched her older sister's forehead. It was burning up with a fever.

" Andrea?" Alexis said softly. A pair of light blue eyes opened then closed.

" Lexi." She whispered.

" Are you okay?" Alexis asked.

" I don't feel good." Alexis looked over at Calvino.

" She's sick." Alexis said.

" Yes, she is." He said with a smirk.

" You have to get her a doctor. She will die without treatment." Alexis said, her voice raising in panic.

" I don't have to do anything. If she dies, she dies because you tried to lie to me." He snapped.

XXXXXX

" Word is Calvino Agostino, who took over for Yakavetta, is the one who sent for you and your brother. Where is Murphy by the way?" Collin asked. Romeo was looking over a few different guns while Connor was running his hands over the specially made gun that was just for him.

" He is in Ireland. He's a family man now, with a wife, a lad, and a babe." Connor said.

" Really? Never thought either one of you two would ever settle down. She must be quite a lass." Collin said. Connor held up the gun and aim it at the wall.

" Aye." He agreed. " So who is this Calvino?" Collin shifted his weight so he was leaning against the counter.

" He was Yakavetta's cousin and best friend. When you two killed Yakavetta, Calvino swore revenge."

" Why the hell did he wait so long?" Romeo asked.

" He was revamping the system. He got rid of some men, found some others and made a plan before he struck." Collin said. " Connor, he is ruthless, so much more then any man you have come up against. You need to be careful."

" Can you get me a picture of him?" Connor asked.

" I can see what I can come up with." Collin said.

XXXXXX

Uncle Connor,

I did it! I told Ma and she was okay with it! She said I had to take money to pay for Maria's ticket and that was it! Should I try and hold her hand?

I love you, Liam

Connor grinned and hit the reply button. He loved being as close to his nephew as he was. He and Connor had taken to each other right away and Connor enjoyed being an uncle. He liked throwing the ball around in the front yard, he liked that the boy came to him for advice and then listened to him. Liam made Connor wonder what it would be like to have his own son one day.

" Connor!" Alexis said as she burst into the apartment. He turned in his chair and grinned as he sat back.

" Well hello, Lass. In a rush to see me, I see." He said.

" There's no time. You and Romeo need to get your stuff, we have to go." She said. Connor frowned and stood up, seeing how serious she was.

" What is going on?" Connor asked.

" There are men coming to kill you! They will be here in half an hour!" She said.

" Now how the hell do you know that?" Connor snapped.

" Please!" She begged as she rushed him. Connor's frown deeply.

" Rome! Get your shit, now!" He yelled out after a few minutes.

Connor's and Romeo's bags and guns were shut up tight in the trunk of Alexis' car as she drove them across the city. She wasn't supposed to warn them, she was supposed to let Calvino's men sneak in and kill Connor and Romeo but she just couldn't do it. When she realized Calvino wasn't going to keep his promise of getting Andrea help, Connor became Alexis' only option. She just hoped he forgave her for betraying him.

" You want to tell us what's going on?" Romeo asked from the backseat. " How did he find us?" She could feel Connor's staring at her from her right side. Her hands tighten on her steering wheel.

" I told him were you where." She admitted. Romeo sat back and shook his head.

" Fucking great." He muttered. Alexis spared a glance at Connor and wished she hadn't right away. He was glaring at her with his hands in tight fists and his jaw set. She knew that look. He was fuming and not likely to listen to anything she had to say.

" He has my sister." She said softly. Connor looked away.

" How did he know you knew me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

" He started dating Andrea a few months. I don't know how the Saints were brought up but Andrea told him I used to date you." Alexis said. When Connor didn't say anything else, Alexis sighed. " He said he was going to kill her if I didn't get information on you."

" So you sold us out." Romeo said. " How do we know you aren't taking us to him right now?"

" Why would I take you to him when he was sending men to kill you?" Alexis asked.

" Why are you helping us now?" Romeo shot back. She could feel the anger coming from Connor.

" My sister is sick. He promised to bring a doctor in for her but he's not. She has a fever now. I need help. If she doesn't get to a hospital she will die by the end of the week." Alexis said softly.

" Give me your phone." Connor snapped when he looked back at her. Alexis dug it out of her pocket and handed it over without asking why. Connor quickly dialed up a number and waited a few seconds before he spoke.

" Doc, do me a favor, alright? Keep the bar closed for a few days and stay away from it...We're okay. I just need a few days then you can go back...Don't worry, old man." Connor said. He took the phone away and ended the call. He set the phone on the seat but refused to look at her. " Where are we going?"

" A friend of mine owns a hotel. I got us some rooms, off the books." Alexis said. " Connor,"

" Don't!" He yelled quickly, making both Alexis and Romeo jump. " Don't talk to me right now!"

XXXXXX

Jillian carried two coffee cups outside to the porch were Murphy was smoking in the morning. He was swing lightly on the porch swing but stopped it so his wife could sit down beside him. She handed him down a cup before slipping down beside him. The morning was cold and rainy, as usual. It was still dark out and neither of their children were awake yet.

" Have you heard from Connor?" She asked, cuddling up into him.

" No and neither has Liam. I'm worried." Murphy said.

" Maybe he is just busy." Jillian tried to reassure him. Murphy pushed with his legs to restart the swing as he took a sharp inhale from his smoke.

" Maybe so, Lass." He said after he exhaled away from her. Jillian sighed.

" I have something to tell you." She said. She sat up completely as she looked at him. Murphy ashed out his smoke.

" And what's that?" He asked, bring his cup to his mouth. Jillian leaned in to whisper to him.

" I'm late." She whispered into his ear. Murphy lowered his cup down with a frown as he looked at her.

" For what?" He asked. Jillian sat back and gestured towards her middle. Murphy's eyes dropped down, widen, before returning to her face. " Are you pregnant again?" He asked.

" I am taking a test today." She said. Murphy grinned and grabbed her to hug her. Jillian closed her eyes and let his warmth overtake her. " Can we do this? Can we have three kids, two that are so close in age?"

" If was up to me I'd keep you pregnant." He said, pulling away. Murphy ran his hand through her hair.

" And just how many kids do you want to have?" Jillian asked with a smile.

" Four. I'd like to have four or maybe five." Murphy admitted.

" Five? Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

" Pregnancy suits you, Lass and I love seeing you get big with my child in your belly. The bigger you got with Lillie the prouder I was." He said, making her smile.

" Okay, we will make a deal. We will have four." She said.

" Then I will start praying that the last pregnancy gives us twins." Murphy said.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! Murphy's reaction to the pregnancy and wanting her pregnant came from my own experience with my husband with both of our pregnancies. __J*_

" I need a computer." Connor grumbled as he paced through the two hotel rooms Alexis had gotten for them. The rooms were connected and the door to both of them was open. Romeo was sitting on the bed in one room and Alexis was sitting on the one in the other room. Connor had one hand in his hair and one on his hip. Alexis cleared her throat before she spoke.

" I have my laptop." She said quietly.

" Then get it. I need to email Liam, Jillian, and Murphy." Connor said. " I need to check in with them."

" Liam has email? He doesn't seem old enough to be able to do that." Alexis commented. Connor spun around with fire in his eyes.

" Don't!" He yelled, pulling both Romeo and Alexis' eyes to him while he stared her down. " Don't you ever say my nephew's name! Don't say the name of any of my family members! Why did you come to Doc's?" Romeo stood up and walked over to the door connecting the rooms.

" I think I'm going to watch TV." He said, closing the door so Connor and Alexis were alone.

" I was looking for you. I had been there a few times, waiting for you to show up. He sent me there." She admitted.

" You set me up." He said. " You came to see me to set me up." She looked down and nodded. Connor started to laugh. " And here I thought you missed me. Here I thought maybe you had been thinking about me like I have been thinking about you off and on all these years." Alexis' head snapped up.

" You have been thinking about me?" She asked quietly.

" It doesn't matter. Why the fuck did you let me kiss you?" He demanded.

" I shouldn't have, I didn't mean too." She said.

" Fucking shit!" Connor yelled, turning his back to her. It was Alexis' turn to stand up then.

" What was I supposed to do, Connor? He has my sister! What if it was Murphy he had? What if it was Jillian or Liam, or their baby?" She asked, feeling her anger peak. He whipped around quickly so they were face to face.

" I told you not to say their names." He said, his voice softer but still laced with anger.

" Then tell me. If your brother, nephew or sister-in-law, or niece were kidnapped what were you do?" She asked.

" Liam and Jillian were kidnapped. Murphy and I killed every motherfucker who touched them." Connor said.

" I'm not a killer. I can't fire a gun." Alexis said. Connor was breathing hot and heavy. Her words were starting to sinking in. " I felt like I had no choice. I was scared. But I told you. I got you two out of there."

" Why? Why tell us?" Connor asked.

" Because he is going to let my sister die. She has cancer and now an infection. He isn't giving her any medicine, no pain meds, no chemo, nothing. If anyone can save her...it's you." Alexis finished up softly. Connor stared hard into her eyes.

" Fuck." He cursed as he turned away. " I need to email my brother." He said quietly.

XXXXXX

Murphy was sitting in front of the computer with his right elbow on the desk. He was biting his thumb nail as he read and reread Connor's email. Lillie was playing on the floor behind him with Liam. A fire was burning in the fireplace, keeping the cabin cozy. Jillian was making them dinner. They hadn't talked about the test although he knew she had taken it. Jillian was very good at schooling her expressions and she wasn't letting the results show.

" Murph, are you okay?" Jillian asked a second before her fingers went through his hair. He sighed and looked up at her.

" I have a message." He said quietly. Jillian nodded then patted his shoulder. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

" I'll be across the way." She said before she walked away. The three had decided to tell her nothing about the emails that went between the brothers. She didn't want to know anything and they didn't want her in the loop. Murphy turned in his chair and watch her walk away.

" Lass." He called out. " I need some good news." She turned around and smiled at him. She brought her hands to her still flat tummy and patted it. Murphy's heart jumped as he started to smile. "How sure are you?"

" I took three. You're in there." She said. Murphy's smile turned into a grin.

" Thank you." He mouthed to her. With a sigh he turned back to the computer and hit the reply button.

XXXXXX

Connor,

Being a dad and a husband has soften and calmed me. What she did is fucked up but she was looking after her sister and she did save you and our Rome. She will have information to give you on this Calvino. If what she is saying is true then you only have a few days before he will kill her sister or Alexis for betraying him. Be careful.

Murphy.

Connor sat back and sighed. The old Murphy would be yelling and pacing. Yeah, being a dad and a husband made Murphy calmer. He looked behind him at Alexis' form. She was laying on the bed but she wasn't sleeping. Her back was to him but he knew she wasn't sleeping. She had been sniffing so Connor knew she was crying. He looked back at his email then logged off and turned the computer off. He stood up and leaned against the table.

" Alexis. I will try and save your sister." He said. Alexis turned around. He was right, she had been crying. Her eyes were red. She sat up and wiped at her cheeks. " But I need you to tell me everything you know about this man and where he is staying. And for the love of God can you order us some food? I'm fucking starving." He said, making her smile.

XXXXXX

Alexis and Connor were sitting on the bed with an open box of pizza sitting between them. A large, plain cheese pizza. Connor was the only adult Alexis knew that loved plain cheese pizza as much as she does. They were sitting with their backs against the head board. Connor's legs were stretched out in front of him with his ankles crossed. The pizza only had one slice left, most of it having been ate by Connor. Romeo was at the desk in the room with his own large pizza, with everything on.

" Calvino lives in a big apartment on the top floor of the Nickolas building. He is holding Andrea there." Alexis said.

" We need to get inside." Connor said.

" You can't get to the top floor. You have to be buzzed up there." Alexis said. Connor's fingers were linked together, resting against his stomach.

" Does he know the names and faces of every man that works for him?" Romeo asked.

" No, there's no way. He has every one in his pocket." Alexis said.

" What if we wear our disguises and go in there with Alexis? He's going to know she lied to him. We could say we found her for him." Romeo suggested.

" No." Connor said at the same time Alexis said,

" That won't work." Connor glanced at her then looked away quickly when he found her staring at him. They were quiet for a few minutes before she cleared her throat. " The only ones who can get into his place are men he knows. He has a camera on the elevator."

" So let's go there as ourselves!" Romeo said excitedly. " We will wear our diguises into the building, get on the elevator, take the shit off and let him see we have her."

" That could work." Alexis said quietly.

" No. It's a stupid plan." Connor said.

" No, it's not." Alexis said as she changed her position. She moved so she could sit on her knees, facing Connor.

" Yes, it is." Connor said, looking over at her.

" It could work." Romeo said. Connor frowned and stood up.

" It's a stupid ass plan and it's not going to work, enough said!" He snapped as he walked over to the window. He cracked it open while Romeo and Alexis looked at each other with their eyebrows up. " I need a fucking smoke." Connor muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review!*_

Murphy's hands were planted on Lillie's crib as he stared down at his sleeping baby. She was laying on her back with her little hands fisting the blanket that was covering her. Her mouth was open and her chest was rising and falling slowly. Every so often she would take a stuttering breath and moan out, making Murphy smile.

" Da." Liam whispered from the door frame.

" Aye, Lad." Murphy asked without looking away from the baby.

" Can we talk outside about Friday? I'm nervous." Liam admitted. Murphy smiled again. He leaned down and gently touched Lillie's cheek.

" Aye, Lad." He said again. He stood up straight and turned around. " Let's go."

Never in his life did he ever think he would be tucking a baby into her bed and following his son outside for a father/son talk. Jillian was off to his left, doing the evening dishes. She looked up and smiled at Murphy who couldn't stop his grin. She was pregnant again. Liam and Lillie had both been a surprise for them but the new baby had been planned. Murphy wanted his kids close in age. Liam wasn't going to have a sibling close in age but he had Connor and Connor acted like a teen.

Murphy had went to Jillian a few weeks beforehand, asking her if she would consider getting pregnant so soon after Lillie. It took her a few days but she agreed and stopped taking her birth control. Murphy was overjoyed that she had gotten pregnant so quickly. They had decided to not tell Connor until he came home. Getting him home was the only thing that could make things better for Murphy. Never had he thought they would be apart, with Murphy raising a family and Connor continuing to fight. Murphy's grin started to fade.

After he calmed his lad's nerves about the boy's date, after he gave out his fatherly advice, Liam hugged him. Murphy's smile came back as he hugged his lad tight. He closed his eyes. He thought again how much he had missed out in the first half of Liam's life. He was so glad that they were as close as they were now that they knew each other. He adored his lad.

Murphy and Liam made their way over to Jillian after their talk. Liam hugged his mom then they kissed cheeks. She ruffled his hair, making Liam twitch his head away. Murphy leaned against the counter as he watched them laugh and Jillian announced her point, so far she was in the lead. It was a tradition the two of them had started when they lived alone. They had brought it with them to Ireland. They would try and annoy each other, keeping score of who annoyed who the most. At the end of the week whoever had the most points would pick where the family went out to eat.

" Night, mom." Liam muttered as he walked towards his room.

" Night, Liam." She said with a smile. She turned and faced Murphy who was already coming towards her. He put his hands on her stomach and spread his fingers out while he stared at his baby's home. Jillian's hands came to his shoulders. " Connor will be fine." He sighed, loving that she knew just what was bothering him without him speaking.

" I'm having a hard time." Murphy said. He continued to massage her stomach.

" I know you are but you need to remember that Romeo is smart and good with his gun. I know he isn't you but he is smart. Maybe after Connor gets back home, you and him should talk about hanging the Saints up. You have been beside yourself since he left." Murphy let his hands trail along her sides to her hips. He squeezed her and pulled her into him.

" Aye, Lass." He said, his head coming to rest against the top of hers.

" Maybe...there is something I can do to help you relax." She whispered a second before she swiped her tongue up the center of his throat. Murphy's eyes shut as he spring to life against her. Jillian started to laugh. " Yeah, I think there is."

XXXXXX

Since the rooms only had one bed in each of them, and Connor refused to sleep in it with Romeo, Alexis found herself staring at the ceiling within touching distance of her ex-boyfriend. Connor had his hands behind his head and was staring at the ceiling too. If he moved his right leg just an inch he'd be against her. He was sweating while he tried to hold himself in place.

" Connor?" She whispered into the darkness.

" Mmm?" He asked.

" Can I email...your sister-in-law?" Connor sighed and shut his eyes.

" You can say her name." He said softly, making her laugh.

" Can I email her? I'd like to tell her I'm sorry for dodging her all those years and that I miss her." She said. Connor rolled over suddenly, making her jump and look at him.

" What happen to us?" He asked, propping his head up on his hand with his elbow on the bed. She took a deep breath and turned over so she was facing him.

" You started acting like a dick. You pushed me away." She said. Connor sighed but nodded.

" I did. I needed to push you away from me." Without thinking Connor reached out and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. " Murph and I had just started our Saints work and I...I didn't want you to get caught up in it." Instead of pulling his hand away from her, he continued to play with her hair. He watched his fingers as he twisted them in her strands. " Murph was supposed to cut Jillian loose too but I knew he wouldn't. He was already falling for her and couldn't bring himself to walk away from her than."

" But you walked away from me." She said softly. He blinked slowly but nodded. " I really cared about you." She admitted. Connor frowned.

" I cared about you too." He said. He shook his head and moved to lay on his back again. " And that was part of the problem. I started freaking out."

" About what?" She asked.

" I wasn't ready to care about anyone, not the way I was starting to care about you." He said. When she didn't say anything, Connor lifted his head up to look at her. She was staring straight ahead. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

" I cried for months." She said. Connor had been pretty depressed for a while too but instead of crying he had buried his sadness in between the legs of a different girl every week. He sighed and laid his head back down.

" I'm sorry, Lass." Connor said quietly. Alexis closed her eyes tightly.

" I'm sorry I set you up like I did." She whispered.

She felt the bed move a second before he touched her cheek. She kept her eyes shut tightly as he turned her face towards him. Alexis knew she couldn't look at him. If she looked at him, she would get emotional and she had promised herself she was done crying over him years ago. But then Connor's thumb swept over her right cheek and he pulled himself into her more. He was pressing himself against her left side.

" Look at me, Lass." He whispered. His breath went over her lips so she knew he was close to her face.

" No." She whispered.

" Please, Lass, I need you to look at me. I want you to look at me." He whispered. Alexis took a shaky breath but finally looked into his eyes. Connor sucked in his breath hard. " I forgot how beautiful your eyes were." On purpose. He had forced himself to forget them.

He continued to stroke her cheek. Connor dipped his head down and brushed his bottom lip against hers. Alexis' eyes closed as she tried to not cry again. He sucked in her lip into his mouth and started to nibbled against it. Alexis moaned and took a hold of his shirt. She pulled against him and Connor was all to happy to give her what she wanted. He moved over top of her, eager to feel her under him again. Try as he might, he had never been able to forget how sex with her felt. She always completely blew his mind.

" I want you." He whispered, kissing his way down her face to her neck. " So bad." She spread her legs and started a slow grind against him. He was like stone against her core. He wanted nothing more then to strip her down and slam into her but it had been too long for the two of them and he was going to make it right for her. For them. This just might be his second chance.

Every nerve in her body was on fire as he undressed her. His fingertips trailed along her skin every time he exposed more of it. His mouth followed his hands, down her right shoulder, her arm to her hand. He nestled against the inside of her wrist then moved across her stomach. He sucked her skin into his mouth then let it slowly out again before he made his way back to her mouth. She was trembling and breathing hard as he took control of her mouth.

" Connor," She whispered.

" Aye, Lass." His breath was hot and heavy. She tugged on his shirt, making him chuckle.

Her clothes were all over the floor at the front of the bed with Connor's mixed in. He had the blankets over them while he made sure to thoroughly kiss her mouth. Her hands were open and closing in his hair while he played between her legs. Alexis was moving, pushing her hips into his hands while she whimpered and moaned.

" I don't..." Her voice was breathless and trailed off.

" You don't what, my Lass?" Connor whispered. His lips were brushing against her lips.

" I don't want be another girl in your bed." She said. Connor pulled his hand away from her as he looked down at her. Alexis' eyes open, surprised to see him smiling down at her.

" You have always been the only girl in my bed." He said.

" I'm not stupid, Connor. I know what you were doing around town after we broke up." She said, suddenly angry with him. Connor swept his hand over her hair.

" Ah, Lass. You are the only girl I ever took back to that apartment I had with Murph. I never let anyone get that close to me, not after you." He admitted. " If I was an honest man I'd tell you that you haven't left my mind. I have thought about you off and on since we broke up. Seeing Murph with Jillian, seeing them having a family..." Connor sighed and shook his head. " Just made me think about you more." She searched his eyes as she tried to understand what he was admitting to her.

" What are you trying to say?" Alexis asked.

" I don't know. Maybe I want a second chance with you. Maybe, when this is done and I save your sister, I want you to let me try and make things right between us."

" You want us back together?" She asked.

" I guess I do. If you want me then aye, I'd love a second chance. I want what Murphy's has. I want to find that and I think I could have it with you. I know I could. We were getting close to settling down before."

" I would have moved in with you in a heart beat before." Alexis said, making Connor frown.

" Before?" He asked.

" I don't know if I can be with you now. You broke my heart." She said. Connor closed his eyes and let his head drop to her collarbone.

" I'm just asking for a chance." He said softly.

When Alexis fell silent for a few minutes Connor raised his head up and looked at her. She had her eyes shuts. He took a deep breath and moved to her face. He tilted his head slightly and kissed her. Her hands went back into his hair at the same time she parted her lips for him. With a groan Connor moved into her mouth with his tongue twisting around hers. She lifted her hips so her core brushed against him.

" Connor," She whispered against. " Now." He chuckled again but reached down between them.

" I'm coming in." He reassured her.

He brought himself right to her a second before he entered her. She was holding her breath as he moved. She was squeezing her eyes shut, feeling his place small kisses against her cheeks and chin. He had always been a passionate lover. No guy before him or after him had ever taken the time Connor did with her. He had always made sure she enjoyed herself. He had always paid attention to the way she moved and moaned. If he didn't think she was getting anything then he'd shift around until she was moaning and whimpering. She knew being in bed with Connor would make her cum every time.

And she wasn't disappointment.

His thrusts were steady and strong. Her hips were moving without her. Alexis tried hard to hold in her moans, remembering someone was in the room next to them, but everytime he moved she was more and move out of control. Connor's breath was hot as it fanned across her neck. She bit down on her lip, arched her neck and whimpered loud.

Connor latched onto her neck and brought his knees up. Her hands tighten in his hair and he knew she was getting close. Alexis had also been easy for him to read. He picked up his pace, wanting to make it hard and good for her. He was rewarded by her moans and whimpers. She pulled harder on his hair and that was it. She fell apart under him and around him. It pulled him straight over the edge. He poured deep inside her with his eyes shut and his mouth open.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! I hope I haven't lost anyone! I'm sorry it has been so long!*_

Jillian,

I know you know that Connor and I have found each other again. I wanted to tell you that I am sorry our friendship fell apart. I was hurt by my break up with Connor and hurt that you won't trust me by telling me about Murphy. When Liam came along, I was even more hurt that you wouldn't admit that Murphy was his dad. I guess I felt like we were closer than that.

I miss you so much. I am glad to hear that you and Murphy are doing so well. I always did think you guys were cute together. He used to stare at you when we were at the bar. He had it bad for you since the moment I introduced you two. Connor said he talked about you all the time, it used to drive Connor insane. He said he knew more about you then he knew about me. lol

I saw pictures of the baby and she is beautiful! How had Liam taken to being a big brother? How do you like living in Ireland. I bet it's hard to be away from your parents. I hope you write me back but if you don't, I understand. I pushed you away by being a bitch but I'd really like to have our friendship back. I hope to hear from you soon.

Alexis

XXXXXX

" What's wrong with Ma?" Liam asked as he fixed his cereal. Murphy was bring a spoon full of baby food to Lillie's mouth.

" She's just coming done with something." Murphy commented. Jillian had been making coffee when she suddenly sprinted up the stairs and into the bathroom.

" Is she pregnant?" Liam asked as he faced his dad.

" What's that, Lad?" Murphy pretended not to hear.

" Ma never throws up. The only times I can remember Ma throwing up is when she was pregnant with Lillie so she has to be pregnant again." Murphy smiled and nodded, looking at his son then.

" Aye, Lad. We're adding to our family again. You alright with that?" Murphy asked. Lillie clapped her small hands together and cried out, wanting to get her dad's attention so he would keep feeding her.

" Did you try and make a boy? Because if she has another girl, we are going to be outnumbered." Murphy started to laugh as he fed the baby another spoon full of food.

" I think that's out of my hands." He said.

" No, Da, it isn't. It's the man that determines if the baby will be a girl or a boy." Murphy frowned and looked at Liam quickly. A pained look went over the lad's face. " We had the talk at school. I know just how Ma got pregnant. We had to watch a video. It showed us what happens when a man...ejectulates into a woman." Liam's face was beet read while Murphy's eyes went wide as he paled.

" Ah..." He stuttered. Liam shook his head quickly and he started towards the table.

" I don't want to talk about it. It was bad enough hearing about it at school and seeing it. I'd like to think that my Ma is pure and you didn't do that stuff to her." Liam dropped down to the table with his face still flushed. Murphy's face turned to the same shade of red as he looked back at the baby again. Neither one knew what to say for a few minutes. Liam's spoon traveled through his milk and Lillie smashed her jaws together as she ate. She grinned at Murphy.

" I didn't know you were learning about that yet." Murphy muttered.

" Well we did. It was gross, Da. Really, really gross." Liam muttered back.

" Maybe we could just pretend she got pregnant in a different way." Murphy said.

" Yeah, like maybe God just did it when you guys were sleeping." Liam said. Both boys looked at each other.

" That's how it happen. God planted the baby inside her when we were sleeping." Murphy said quickly. Liam nodded and they reached across the table to each other and shook hands to seal their deal.

" Can you not tell Ma about this? I'm having a hard enough time looking at her." Liam said when they parted hands.

" It stays with us. I think she'd be just as embarrassed." Murphy commented.

As he fed Lillie and Liam ate, the two kept stealing glances at each other. Murphy remembered all to well learning about how he and Connor came to be. He had been disgusted too, until he had sex for himself. After that first time, they had spent a lot of time chasing after girls, always with one goal in mind. Murphy smirked to himself. He had lost his virginity when he was 16, Connor had been 15. The smirk quickly died off when he realized how close to the those ages Liam was.

XXXXXX

" Come and take a shower with me." Connor muttered as he started to rub Alexis' arms.

" Okay. Let me just log out of the email." She said. He let his chin rest against the top of her head. "Do you think Jillian will answer me?" Connor nodded.

" Aye. Jillian is a very forgiving woman." He said. " Hurry up, Lass. We need to shower, eat then make a plan to get your sister." Alexis tilted her head back as he stood up straight. He smiled down at her.

" You really think we can safe her?" She asked with hope shining in her eyes. Connor brought his right hand to the front of her neck. He started to stroke it with his knuckles.

" Aye, Lass. Come on."

He moved back away from her as she turned the chair. She stood up and let him take her hand. Connor turned towards the bathroom and started to pull her. They had already brushed their teeth and he had actually started the water while she was emailing Jillian. Alexis' skin flushed and she wanted him right away. Connor had always been the best in her bed.

Once they went into the bathroom, Connor faced her with a grin. He reached behind her and pushed the door shut. She smiled up at him as she backed up until the door hit her back. He placed his hands on either side of her head. He was shirtless and his bare chest drew her eyes right away. He pressed his hips into hers.

" Do you understand how much I want you right now? I have missed you so much." He whispered. "I'm so thankful you are giving me another shot." She sighed and nodded.

" Me too." She whispered. He placed the lightest kiss he could against her throat.

XXXXXX

After their shower and they were dressed, Alexis went down to the breakfast that was supplied by the hotel. She gathered up a plate of food that she knew Connor would like and brought it back to him. He grinned and kissed her as he took the plate. She asked Romeo what he wanted then went back and got two plates of food. She made her way back to the hotel, reliving her shower with Connor and enjoying her post-orgasm glow. To her surprise, when she knocked, Connor answered the door and kissed her.

That kind of stuff was what had made her fall for him in the first place. He had been affectionate and loving with her. He would always touch her, hold her hand or kiss her. He always made her feel beautiful and loved. No other man in her life had ever made her feel like that. Connor grinned down at her as he took Romeo's plate. He took her free hand and pulled her into the room.

" I waited for you. Let's eat then talk about what we need to do." He said.

XXXXXX

Alexis,

It killed me to keep things from you. I wanted to talk to someone so bad during my pregnancy. I felt so alone. I didn't know who I could trust or where to turn and I couldn't put Liam in danger. I blame myself for our friendship falling to the side. I understand why you pulled away. I knew as soon as Liam was here I won't be able to deny Murphy was the dad.

I miss you too! Murphy and I are great. He is an amazing father and husband. I adore him and he makes me feel beautiful everyday. I fully know that I am lucky to have him. I truly hope you can have what we have. I know that's what Connor wants. It's what Connor needs.

Thank you! Lillie is so sweet and I think she is beautiful too, lol. Liam loves being a big brother. He's gentle and loving to her. He likes to feed her and he plays with her often. It's so cute to watch him. I love Ireland. When we first got here, Murphy took Liam and I around and showed us everything. It was very hard to be without my parents but they understood why we had to leave. I lost Murphy once, I wasn't going to lose him again. They have been were a few times and they love Murphy.

I hope to hear from you again soon! I miss you!

Jillian


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review!*_

Connor was sitting on the dresser in the hotel room while Romeo sat at the table and Alexis on the bed. They had eaten then cleaned up and were now thinking and talking about their options. Connor's legs were crossed at his ankles. He was hunched over slightly with his left elbow resting on his leg and his chin on his hand.

" He knows by now that you have betrayed him." He said.

" Do you think he has hurt my sister?" Alexis asked. Connor shook his head.

" No. If he hurts her, he going to want you to see it. It will seem more like punishment to him." He said.

" So how do we get in to save her?" Romeo asked.

" How far up do the stairs go?" Connor asked her.

" The whole way up. They have to, it's a fire safety issue." Alexis said. Connor nodded as an idea started to form.

" We will wear our disguises in and take the elevator to the highest floor that we can go then take the stairs up. He will have guards posted at the door to his floor so we take them out. Alexis will take the elevator up. He will be concerned with her betraying him and will focus on her. We can quickly take out his men before he knows we are there." Connor said.

" Are you sure?" Alexis asked.

" We don't have a lot of options, Lass. We need to get in, take out the men, take Calvino out and save your sister. Once we get her out, you need to get her to a hospital." Connor said.

XXXXXX

Jillian,

Romeo and I are getting ready to do something more dangerous then Murph and I have ever done and I'm not sure how it's going to work out so I wanted to email you before we head out. Please keep this to yourself and not tell Murphy. He worries too much and this might send him over the edge. He shouldn't think about me when he has you and the babes to worry about.

I want you to know how much I love you and what you have done for him. Before Murphy met you, he was just going through the motions of life. We drank and had fun, sure, but after you two started your thing the change in him was amazing. He actually started to enjoy himself and life. I can't thank you enough for that, Love.

Liam is an amazing lad and will grow up to be a great man. I adore him. Please let him know that I love him like he was my own lad. No matter what happens to me today I will always watch out for him. The Lord will let me help guide him in the areas he needs the guidance in. He will no doubt make you and Murph proud. He has a good head on his shoulders and that is thanks to you.

What can I say about Lillie? She is a beautiful babe and is sure to give Murph a heart attack when the boys start to call. I hope that you show her my picture and let her know that her Uncle Connor loved her. I regret that she is so young that she won't remember me on her own. Please tell her that even though she woke me up at night a few times, I enjoyed holding her close and rocking her. Her smiles made my heart melt and my breath quicken.

Help Murphy through this time. Remind him of his babes when he wants to rush out and avenge me. Tell him that that is not something I would want. I don't want him to endanger himself because of me. What will happen today would happen if even he was here with me. Tell him I love him. Even with our fights, verbal and physical, I have loved him.

Before I left, I went to the bank. I told the manager there that I had to leave for a job in America and that if I didn't return in two months that everything was to come to you two. The title to my car will go in Murphy's name but I would like it to be Liam's when he is of age. I need to go now. Take care of my brother and your family. Know that I love you all.

Connor

XXXXXX

" Jilly?" Murphy asked as he came down the stairs of their cabin. He had woken up and found their bed empty. She wiped her eyes and closed down the computer before she turned and faced her husband. " Why are you crying, Lass?"

" Just blame it on pregnancy hormones." She said as she forced a smile. " I couldn't sleep so I was just emailing Alexis. I started thinking of the past and I got emotional." She said as she stood up.

" Are you sure?" Murphy asked while he walked towards her. Jillian nodded and held her mouth tightly closed. Murphy smiled and chuckled softly. " Did you get this emotional with Liam?"

" Yes." She said as a fresh round of tears started. Murphy took a hold of her arms and pulled her into him.

" Oh Lass. Pregnancy brings out the tears in you." He said as he hugged her. She had been emotional the first few weeks of Lillian's pregnancy too.

" If this baby is a boy then I want him to have Connor's name as his middle name." She said. Murphy smiled and squeezed her.

" I think that is a great idea. Connor will be excited but you know he will just start telling everyone the babe's his." Murphy said with a grin. Jillian just nodded but couldn't talk through her tears.

XXXXXX

Connor held Alexis close to him with his arms around her waist. Hers were around his shoulders. Romeo was giving them some alone time. Both boys were dressed in beards and dark clothes. The three of them understand the risk they were taking. They all understood that they might not make it out of the building alive. Connor had a bit more confidence then the other two. His hairball plans had worked out before.

" It's time to go, Lass." He said. Alexis squeezed him as she pulled away just enough to look at him.

" When this is done, if we all live, will you be going back to Ireland?" She asked.

" I should." He said.

" I have to stay with my sister. We don't have anyone else. I can't let her die alone." She said.

" I understand that. I will wait in Ireland until you can join me or I can hide out at Doc's if you want." Connor offered.

" You would do that for me?" Alexis asked in surprise. Connor smiled and brought his hand to her cheek. He started to stroke it gently.

" All you have to do is tell me what you want." He said. " I lost you once, I'm not going to do it again."

" I want you to stay." She said. Connor nodded.

" Then I stay. Now come on. Let's rescue your sister." He said.

XXXXXX

Alexis was nervous as she walked through the lobby of the Calvino's building. She walked into the elevator and hit the button to the top floor at the same time Connor and Romeo walked in. After he gave her a small nod, the boys headed to another elevator. Alexis looked up and into the camera as she reached out and hit the bottom that would ring up to Calvino's floor, letting his men know someone wanted to head up. With a jolt, the elevator started to rise.

Connor and Romeo were going to ride their elevator to the floor below Calvino's floor. Once it reached that floor they walked out and hurried over to the stairs. They opened the door as quietly as they could then shed their fake beards and the coats they were wearing. They dropped them to the floor, drew their guns and headed up. Quickly and quietly they dispatched the men guarding the door to Calvino's floor.

When the door of the elevator opened to his floor, Calvino was waiting for Alexis. His legs were spread, his arms were crossed over his chest, and his frown was deep. Alexis' stomach dropped straight to the floor. He was pissed. What would he do? Would he hurt Andrea before Connor could save them? Would he kill her?

" My men went to the address you gave us." He said.

" Okay." Alexis said as she stepped onto the floor.

" Connor wasn't there." Calvino said.

" Maybe he went to the bar." She suggested.

" My men stayed there all night." Calvino said. " He never went back. I feel like you were lying to me. You know how I hate lying."

" I know, Calvino. I wasn't lying. He and Romeo are staying there." She said. Calvino's hand shot up and went into her hair. He yanked it hard, pulling her into him and making her cry out. She grabbed his wrists.

" Did you warn him?" He hissed.

" No! You're hurting me!" Alexis said.

" Not yet, I'm not." He said as he started dragging her down the hallway. " I'm going to lock you in that room with your dying sister until I find him. Andrea dies, you stay in that room. I don't care if you are locked in there for a week." He yanked her again, making Alexis cry out.

" Calvino, please!" She hated herself for begged.

" Shut the fuck up." He snapped.

He drug her down the hall to the door to her sister's room. He threw open the door and shoved her inside. Then he slammed the door shut and locked it up. Alexis had tears slipping down her cheeks. She turned around and looked to her sister's bed. Andrea was sleeping but she was alive. Keeping her back to the door, Alexis slipped down to the floor.


End file.
